politikafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nasze Centrum
Nasze Centrum- partia centrowa w Świecie POLITIKA założona 22 lipca 2009 roku (Zawieszenie działalności- 1.01.2011) przez Anatola Bubowskiego i Łukasza Wielgosza.thumb|Obecne logo NC Historia Powstanie Partii W głowie Łukasza Wielgosza, działacza SPD powstała idea stworzenia silnego centrowego ugrupowania. Przekonał więc Anatola Bubowskiego, by pomógł mu w tym przedsięwzięciu. W 4 dni stworzyli pierwszy program partii oraz założyli wątek rekrutacyjny na Hyde Parku. 23 lipca szeregi NC zasilił Michał Andrzejewicz, a 24 lipca Konrad Leszczyński i Romuald Sceptyczny. Utworzono pierwszy Zarząd Partii. Sierpień 2009 W pierwszych wyborach Nasze Centrum osiągnęło wynik 7% i dołączyło do Konfederacji Partii Centrum (obecnie Konfederacja Partii Liberalnych). Założono Klub Parlamentarny. W wyborach na Marszałka {arlamentu kandydatem NC i KPC był Łukasz Wielgosz. Pokonał on Kamila Świątka z Kolibra. W kolejnych wyborach ugrupowanie znów otrzymało 7% głosów, a 22 sierpnia opuściło szeregi koalicji z powodu niesatysfakcjonującej aktywności koalicjantów. Po tej decyzji odejść postanowił Romuald Sceptyczny, a jego miejsce w Zarządzie zajął Nick Guest. Koniec sierpnia był dla partii wspaniałym okresem, gdyż OPUS-a w kategorii Polityk Miesiąca otrzymał Konrad Leszczyński, a Dziennikarzem Miesiąca mianowano Nicka Guesta .thumb|Stare logo NC Wrzesień 2009 ' Na początku nowej rozgrywki-16 września powstała telewizja Nasze TV założona przez Konrada Leszczyńskiego. NC działało bez koalicji i zajmowało wysokie lokaty w wyborach parlamentarnych. Partia z każdym tygodniem się powiększała. Październik 2009 Laureatką OPUS-a w kategorii Debiut została Agrypina Sikorska. Poprawiono również Program Partii. W kolejnych wyborach Nasze Centrum otrzymało 7 % głosów, a Prezydentem został członek ugrupowania- Dawid Fusher. Szefem jego gabinetu mianowany został Skarbnik NC Anatol Bubowski. Poparcie rosło i w wyborach parlamentarnych wynosiło już 8%. Listopad 2009 thumb|left|65px|Założyciel Naszego Centrum Nasze Centrum osiągneło wynik 13% i przegrało ze Zjednoczonym Frontem Prawicy. Później wzrosło ono do 14%, ale dało to dopiero czwarte miejsce. Grudzień 2009 W wyborach prezydenckich czwartą lokatę zajął Michał Andrzejewicz, a partia otrzymała 10% głosów i utrzymała czwarte miejsce. Na funkcję Rzecznika NC powołano Jożina Praskiego. Spisano również Regulamin Partii oraz powołano nowy Zarząd. 21 grudnia Nasze Centrum wraz z partiami HUSARIA i Chrześcijańską Liberalną Demokracją utworzyły Koalicję Ponad Podziałami. Po udzieleniu pomocy Husarii KPP zakonczyło działaność - trwałą ona ponad 1 kadencję. Styczeń 2010 W Naszym Centrum odbyły się wybory nowego Zarządu Partii. Nowym przewodniczacym został Michał Andrzejewicz, a skarbnikiem - Agrypina Sikorska. 22 stycznia Nasze Centrum świętowało półrocze istnienia. 'Marzec 2010 Nasze Centrum z rekordowym wynikiem 23.15% (422 głosy) wygrało wybory parlamentarne 31 marca 2010r.. Stanowisko premiera objął Michał Andrzejewicz. Kwiecień 2010 W wyborach parlamentarnych 14 kwietnia Nasze Centrum zdobywa aż 678 głosów co daje 38,61%. Jest to rekord POLITIKI - Nasze Centrum jest pierwszą partią, która zanotowała aż 15% awans wyborczy i pierwszą, która przekroczyła granice 30% w wyborach. Do Parlamentu wchodzą wszyscy gracze NC co daje ponad 40% miejsc w Izbie. Od 28 kwietnia ponownie przewodniczącym Naszego Centrum zostaje Łukasz Wielgosz. W wyborach 28 kwietnia NC wygrywa trzeci raz z rzędu zdobywając 305 głosy, czyli 17,88%. Stanowisko Prezesa Rady Ministrów obejmuje Łukasz Wielgosz Ciekawostki - Nasze Centrum w swoim debiucie uzyskało aż 7,02 % poparcia - co jest rekordem POLITIKI jesli chodzi o debiuty wyborcze - Prezydent Dawid Fusher był kandydatem Naszego Centrum w październikowych wyborach prezydenckich - wygrał wtedy w II turze z Różą Kwitnącą. - Nasze Centrum jest jedyna partią w POLITICE, która miała swojego przedstawiciela we wszystkich oficjalnych Gabinetach Prezydenckich: Fushera, Johnson, Kordzielewskiego i Kalinicza, Chesia oraz Kwitnącej. Później NC trzykrotnie powoływało rząd. - Agrypina Sikorska jest jedynym graczem, który cztery kadencje z rzędu był członkiem Gabinetu Prezydenta - czterokrotnie otrzymała nominację na stanowisko Sekretarza Stanu ds. Polityki Zagranicznej. - Nasze Centrum w trzech kolejnych rozdaniach OPUSów mało laureata: Nick Guest - Dziennikarz, miesiąc później: Konrad Leszczyński - Polityk, kolejny miesiąc później: Agrypina Sikorska - Debiut. - Nasze Centrum w wyborach parlamentarnych 14 kwietnia 2010r zdobyło aż 678 głosów czyli 38,61% popracia - jest to absolutny rekord POLITIKI - Nasze Centrum jest pierwszą partią, która zanotowała aż 15% awans wyborczy i pierwszą, która przekroczyła granicie 30% w wyborach. Do Parlamentu wchodzą wszyscy gracze NC co daje ponad 40% miejsc w Izbie. - Nasze Centrum rządziło 3 kadencje z rzędu samodzielnie. - Nasze Centrum nigdy nie osiągnęło wyniku gorszego niż 3% i w każdej kadencji Parlamentu miało swojego reprezentanta (Anatol Bubowski był reprezentantem Naszego Centrum w Parlamencie i jednocześnie współzałożycielem ugrupowania). - Łukasz Wielgosz był przewodniczącym Naszego Centrum aż 191 dni, czyli ponad pół roku. Od 28 kwietnia ponownie jest przewodniczącym NC. Program Deklaracja programowa: https://docs.google.com/document/edit?id=1qrAY9HsO-jjaZdiqcRMY4V57TXlleVh1cDvMvWjsIU4&hl=pl&pli=1# Dodatkowo została opracoawna Platforma Ustawowa - dokument, który zawiera ustawy, które mają pełne poparcie Naszego Centrum: http://docs.google.com/View?id=dc4d6ntz_449ptk4gp Zarząd Przewodniczący: Anatol Bubowski Skarbnik: Paweł Tomaszewski Obecny skład Rady Partii to: - Zolnierz 007 - Dawid Drossd - Grzegorz Brzęczyszczykiewicz Maliniak - Barbara Motodias Linki Zewnętrzne *Strona partii w POLITIKA - http://www.politika.pl/partia/?partiaId=892 *Blog partii - http://naszecentrum.blogspot.com/ http://pl.politika.wikia.com/wiki/Rząd_Michała_Andrzejewicza http://pl.politika.wikia.com/wiki/II_Rz%C4%85d_Micha%C5%82a_Andrzejewicza http://pl.politika.wikia.com/wiki/Rz%C4%85d_%C5%81ukasza_Wielgosza Kategoria:Partie